The Red Lolly
by H.dollz
Summary: Austin watches Ally eat an ice lolly, during one especially hot day at the Sonic Boom. Sexual tension ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Lolly**

* * *

Austin watched as Ally's pink lips wrapped around the top of the lolly, sucking.

She pulled it out of her mouth, and twirled it round with her fingertips, as if she didn't know where to start. She licked her lips excitedly, then, as if she couldn't resist any longer, she licked the cherry-flavoured lolly from bottom to top, closing her eyes in pleasure as she savoured the taste.

Austin bit back a moan, as he watched her, standing at the counter at the Sonic Boom. She probably thought he was reading the magazine he had in front of his face, but suddenly, he didn't care about. ... Well, whatever it was he had been reading.

All he could see was Ally's lips and tongue, and... That lolly.

So it surprised him when Dez was suddenly sitting in the chair beside him. "What are you looking at?" Dez wondered, looking around for what had captured his friends interest so completely.

"Ally," he managed to choke out, at the same time that Ally licked some of the red cherry juice from her lips.

However, Ally's sole attention lay with the cherry confection. She held it tightly between her lips and let the juice melt across her taste buds, relishing it completely before it slid down her throat. Then, her lips forming an O shape, she pushed the lolly into her mouth, until most of it couldn't be seen anymore, sucking. Carefully she began the slow descent of the lolly from the back of her throat until she caught it lightly with her teeth. Giving the tip a few good flicks, before wrapping her mouth around it as she furthered its removal. With a luscious, pop it came free.

"Holy fuck..." Austin hissed, his hand digging into the seat he was sitting on. Dez raised an eyebrow.

"What's the big deal? It's just an ice lolly."

Austin shook his head, not bothering to explain that the thing he classed as 'just an ice lolly' was the cause of the tent rising in his jeans.

Ally licked her lips again. Austin tried not to moan aloud. "Think she's doing that on purpose?" Austin muttered, more to himself than Dez.

"Doing what?" Dez asked, confused.

Austin just shook his head again.

Ally, using the tip of her index finger, wiped away the sticky sweet juice on her bottom lip, then put the finger into her mouth and sucked.

Austin jerked, and choked slightly.

Before he had time to recover, Ally's tongue was swirling around the top of the sweet treat, her eyelids fluttering in ecstasy.

She picked up a book laying near her on the counter, and started to read, twirling a lock of hair around her finger as she did so.

She sucked again on the lolly, a soft 'mmm' sound coming from her.

Austin couldn't help wondering if she was practising...

He did more than wonder; he imagined it. He imagined Ally on her knees, looking up at him, and begging him for permission to treat him like she was treating the damn lolly.

Dez had given up on his friend by this point, sighing in exasperation and walking away.

The lolly had started to melt, a drop of its juice sliding down Ally's hand. Ally tilted her head, her tongue darting out to lick, not wanting to muss a single drop...

Austin's pants tightened a little more.

The fragile confection was rough and sweet against her tongue but instead she pulled it away and slurped soundlessly at it. Lowering her lashes again, twirling it, suckling it, licking it, lavishing her mouth around it devilishly. Quickly, without any hesitations.

Austin, again, had to stifle a moan. He resisted the urge to go to the bathroom and take care of his... Situation. It was obvious that when he did, he wouldn't last long.

With a few more licks, and sucks, the lolly was gone. Ally tossed the stick into the trash can beside her.

With that, Austin was off his seat, walking towards her.

Ally leaned across the counter towards him. "Hey, Austin," she said innocently.

But he barely heard her. Austin jumped over the counter, and pulled Ally to him fiercely, his lips crashing against hers.

Ally gasped, and Austin swirled his tongue against hers, getting the taste he'd been wanting fir a while now; cherries.

As her tongue stroked his, he moaned into her mouth.

As she felt his hardness pressing against her stomach, she felt a rush of heat flashing across her skin.

Every head in the store was turned towards them.

Slowly, reluctantly, Austin released, placing a light kiss on her lips before letting her go completely.

Ally smiled impishly. "So you've made your decision?"

Austin nodded drukenly. He'd been stupid to think that what he and Kira had was anything like what he and Ally had.

"You're the only one I want," he breathed, his voice husky.

Ally smiled, and turned away. "I'll talk to you later, then. I've got a lot if work to do..." She looked down suddenly, smirking. "Maybe you should take care of your little problem there," she said, her eyes on the bulge in his pants.

Austin rolled his eyes, walking away.

Ally watched him, a satisfied smirk on her face. She'd 'take care' of him later.

Trish came towards her from the stairs, where she'd watched everything. "You're good," she complimented her.

Ally laughed. "Hardly. Boys are just easy."

* * *

** So there's a cute/sexy oneshot for ya.**

**I don't really plan on making it into a two shot, unless by popular demand, of course.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Authors Note**

Hello dear readers.

I originally intended this story to be a one-shot, and even though I said I would make it a two-shot if many people asked, I didn't expect the large amount of people who reviewed asking for another chapter.

I have many other stories I'm working on at the moment, so I've decided to leave the last chapter up to you.

The last chapter is about Ally "taking care" of Austin, right? I don't mind if you add anything to it, as long as your writing stay true to the story. I'll give you full credit for the chapter, of course.

Write your own chapter, and PM it to me by the end of November, when I'll choose which one.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
